


out of sight, out of mind

by Devral



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, meet up in an alley, morally ambiguous - Freeform, references forced prostitution, references selling a kid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 06:31:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20077702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devral/pseuds/Devral
Summary: Spider-man stops Deadpool from killing a man in an alley.





	out of sight, out of mind

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so so much to Voidbean for beta reading this. I wrote it in all of an hour and he was willing to beta this as rough as it was! Any lingering mistakes belong to me.

Peter looks at the masked man he has webbed up against the alley wall. He’s leaning back as though he’s chosen to be webbed as he is. One hand is webbed to a gun on his belt, the other, stuck to the wall. His feet are covered in a criss-crossed mesh keeping them anchored to the ground. 

Huddled against the wall a few feet away, on the other side of the alley, is the reason Peter has Deadpool webbed up. Spider-Man had been swinging along when he had heard the man shout. Heading towards the sound, he had managed to stop Deadpool just before he pulled his gun. 

“Really, Deadpool? Didn’t we have that conversation about killing in my town just the other day?” 

“Aw, Spidey! Sometimes you gotta do what you gotta do! This guy is scum, trust me.” 

“No one is scum enough for you to kill them,” Peter says, turning toward the cowering man. He’s looking up in relief as Peter walks toward him. 

“Oh, thank you thank you thank you, Spider-man!” He scrambles up against the wall, struggling to his feet, frantically shaking his head the whole way. “This psycho doesn’t know what he’s talking about, I never did nothing!” 

“Bull-fucking-shit!” the shout rings out behind Peter’s back. Turning his head back, he sees Deadpool struggling angrily against the webbing. “You’ve been selling your daughter to your friends for drug money! She fucking came to me and hired me. I even took this job pro bono, shit stains like you are always worth painting alleyways with.” 

As Deadpool says those words, the guy turns tail and runs. ‘Looks like Deadpool was telling the truth.’ Peter thinks. Still, killing wasn’t something he would ever be okay with. Shooting out a web after the guy, he swings him around and slams him into the alley wall next to Deadpool. He may have used a little more force than necessary, but he issn’t opposed to causing a little bit of pain here and there. 

“I take your attempting to run off means that Deadpool is telling the truth?” Peter smirked as he sauntered over to stand in front of the man.

“Fuck you, it’s a goddamned lie!” the man spit out, struggling violently. “I don’t even have a daughter! I don’t do drugs, he’s a psycho!” 

“Oh really? Well, honestly,” Peter goes on, tapping at the holographic keyboard that rises on his wrist as he brings it up towards his face, “I think we’ll leave that up to the police to decide. What do you think, man? And hey, you’ll be safer in jail anyway. Deadpool almost certainly won’t chase you down in there.” 

“Well, I suppose that’s better than nothing, Spidey.” The voice right next to his head has Peter leaping sideways onto the wall. 

“What the hell?! Deadpool!” 

Peter can see a grin stretching the fabric of the other man’s mouth as he waves. He has webbing sticking to his suit on both arms and wrapped around the top of his boots. A Deadpool shaped outline of webbing is still stuck to the wall where he had just been. 

“You should have made sure my hands weren’t near my suit. I got a knife and cut myself out!” 

Hesitating just a moment, Peter’s surprised that his Spidey sense hadn’t pinged at all to the other super’s movements. Shrugging, he slowly lowers himself back down to the ground. “That must be some knife. It takes a special solvent to get out of the webbing, usually.”

Deadpool slips a knife out of a sheath at his hip, waving around the blade. The glint of metal in the wavering light of the alleyway has Peter shying away before he can stop himself. “Oh yeah, it’s adamantium.”

Deadpool raises both hands, knife still flashing in the light, taking a step back as he notices Peter’s flinch, “Oh, sorry Spidey. I wouldn’t ever hurt  _ you _ !” 

Slipping the knife back in its sheath, Deadpool turns and steps closer to the struggling man still tied to the building. Leaning forward until they are nearly nose to nose, he snorts a laugh. “This is better than nothing, I suppose. It will at least get you away from your daughter. I’ll let her know you’re headed to jail, she’ll be pretty happy about that.” 

Jerking his head to the side, the man snarls. “Fuck you, man, that bitch is a liar! You’ll see, I’ll be out of jail tomorrow, I never did nothing that bitch can prove.” 

Deadpool’s hand came up, patting the man’s cheek patronizingly as he simpered, “Ah, well, I guess I’ll see you tomorrow too! I look forward to it. I’ll make sure to drag you somewhere that Spidey won’t hear your pitiful whimpering. It’ll be a party!” 

Flouncing around as though he were wearing a long and flowing dress, Deadpool skips his way out of the alley, waving behind him as he goes, “See ya, Spidey! I always  _ love _ to see you!” 

Sighing, Peter shakes his head at Deadpool’s antics. Looking back at the man still struggling on the wall, he snorts out a soft laugh. “Well, man, I’ll wait here with you for the police to come. That’ll give you at least a little time to think about meeting up with Deadpool again tomorrow or telling the truth to the police.” 

The man’s struggles escalated, and he was still spitting insults as Peter pulls himself up the wall to sit on the fire escape not too far above them. Swinging his legs over the edge, Peter hums softly to himself as he waits for the police.

He had to keep to his personal code and make sure Deadpool didn’t kill anyone where he could see it, but there was no reason he needed to be anywhere near the police station tomorrow morning. Men who sold their own daughters just for drug money probably didn’t want Spider-man hanging around them, anyway. 


End file.
